comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/The Force Is Calling To Me...
... And I am not picking up the phone. After watching the final Force Awakens trailer, and the The Old Republic Knights of the Fallen Empire “Sacrifice” Trailer. I have decided to reexamine Earth-1313. I will have a story for the "Old Republic era," and then fast forward to the "Chosen One era." Fall of an Empire, Rise of the First Republic Since Star Wars has a history of taking from history and philosophy for it's overall story and message, I figured why not take that and apply my own personal historical and philosophical interests of Ancient Chinese philosophy and Early Modern European philosophy history (specifically France). I have a few ideas to work in that fundamentally make Earth-1313 a little more...Ronin: *Midi-chlorian = Chi. Like the notion of soul in Ancient Greece, everyone has Chi in Ancient Chinese though, so I applied this to Earth-1313 cosmology. Meaning: everyone is "Force-sensitive," but people can only achieve telekinesis and other cool stuff by studying the path of the Jedi or the Sith (or at least that's what they think). In keeping with Early Modern Philosophy, that notion changes and people realize that anyone can commit to deep introspection and possibly achieve the feats of Force-based powers. These abilities also include the requirement for physical health as well to be well balanced. *The Republic = Good but modified. I will probably construct a constitution to set this out if I get that bored (which I probably will), in which I add elitism to the election process. Everyone can vote once they graduate high school, because they are educated in the fine points of politics so they can make a educated vote, non-graduates cannot vote, and there are highly exclusive requirements for would be politicians, depending on the position they seek. *Hello Aristotle. One of the critical moments of Greek philosophy in this experiment in Masterless Star Wars, will be the Aristotelian notion of "finding the middle" between two extremes (e.g. Recklessness - Courage - Cowardice). In short: the Jedi and Sith are wrong. Arcann E-1313.jpg|Arcann is the son of the "Immortal Emperor" Valkorion, a sith pureblood who has shifted his conscious to a human and prolonged his life with his unparalleled connection to the Dark Side of the Force, unparalleled until the birth of his twin sons Thexan and Arcann. After falling to the Dark Side of the Force and killing his beloved brother, Arcann became desperate for redemption. He will be a direct ancestor of Galen Marek/Starkiller Thexan E-1313.png|Thexan was more gifted than Arcann since childhood, but they trusted each other completely and equated to an army all their own. Arcann had become furious when, after he and Thexan presented the lightsabers of the fallen Jedi and Sith as trophies from the battle to their father, Valkorion turned away in silence, and overcome by the Dark Side of the Force he attempted to attack the Emperor. Thexan pulled his brother back. Arcann turned his attention to his brother and struck out at him, but their brief duel ended when Thexan was struck down by his brother with a cut across the stomach, killing him. The Themistocles of E-1313.jpg|The Themistocles of Earth-1313 will be basically Jace Malcom but with more Themistocles. I've narrowed down the name to either Tython, Tythan, Tythos, or Tythonious, based on this planet: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tython. He will be one of the few non-Jedi or Sith to wield a lighsaber, even posses his own personal lightsaber. He will be a direct ancestor of Rahm Kota. He will embody the ideal that to true mastery of the Force lies in embracing both the Light and the Dark sides. I know he and Revan will factor in heavily to me modified Mandalorian history as well Xiaoli Shan Earth-31.png|Satele Shan will be the most note worthy Jedi of the story, and the lover of the Old Republic Themistocles. Darth Revan Masterless Star Wars.jpg|Revan will also be a crucial figure. He will be a member of the SW Themistocles' team and recruited into the newly forming Jedi order instead of him, as poetic license would have it, Revan is corrupted, but dies redeemed. He and Satele were both trained by Kao Cen Darach, Dar'Nala, and Shigar Konshi. 50 Shades of the Force "There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no fear; there is power. I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. I am the mystery of darkness In balance with chaos and harmony, Immortal in the Force." "In the light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way with us all. Be a prisoner of neither Bogan nor Ashla. Strive to live in balance. As Tython itself teaches us, it is dangerous to do otherwise. And the danger is there—always." Possible Qui-Gon Jinn.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn is a powerful Jedi Knight when we first meet him, but he learns the Jedi can be equally ignorant and bigoted as the Sith. Rejecting their absolute views on the Force, Qui-Gon played by his own rules, earning him the nickname "the Grey Jedi." Over the course of his life, Qui-Gon sought to seek a firm balance between the Light and Dark sides of the Force, to the point he wielded a blue and red lightsaber, to carry a visual reminder of the need for vigilance in life. In time He would have to cut his ties from the Jedi, forming the Grey Wardens instead. Possible Qui-Gon Jinn as Grey Warden.jpg|A less mythical look at Qui-Gon, early in his career as a Grey Jedi Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-1313